Pups & The Financial Plan
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias & his parents get together after school to plan out what they wish to do with Lord Pokind's fortune. What ideas will they come up with & will they benefit the community?


**PUPS & THE FINANCIAL PLAN **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Thursday morning. Elias woke up, got dressed & went downstairs for breakfast. He was still in shock from inheriting Lord Pokind's fortune.

" _I can't believe how lucky I am to be a billionaire. I hope Lord Pokind will be pleased with the plans I have for the money. I'm going to make sure it's put to good use"_ thought Elias as he ate breakfast. Ella & Ethan soon woke up & came downstairs.

"Good morning Elias. On the way to work we'll ope a bank account in your name where your fortune will be deposited" said Ella.

"This evening when we're all home we'll discuss our plan for what the money should be used for" said Ethan.

"That's OK with me. It's a good idea to plan out what to do with money. It would be foolish to waste it on spending sprees" said Elias.

After Elias finished breakfast he got his schoolbag & waited for the bus out the front. As Angel & himself waited they talked about how surreal it was to have a large fortune.

"It still feels like a dream having $1,000,000,000. We made a lucky discovery yesterday" said Angel.

"We sure did. I have so many ideas for what the money can be used for" said Elias.

Soon the bus arrived. As Angel & Elias boarded the bus everyone clapped & cheered. Elias took his seat & stared out the window thinking of what it would be like to have a wealthy life.

" _If all goes right I could become 1 of if not the richest kids in the world. If I make good investments, I could make even more money that could be used to help other people. Thinking about it puts a smile on my face"_ thought Elias.

As the bus arrived at school Angel & Elias got off & went inside. Elias went straight to his locker to grab what he needed for 1ST period. As he walked to class he was given congratulations & high 5's for discovering Lord Pokind's fortune.

"It's like you've become a bit of a celebrity" said Angel.

"Kind of. If I use the money the way I hope it gets used I'd become a superstar. The fortune will be able to help not only us but also other people in need. I feel like a superhero" said Elias.

Throughout the 1ST 2 periods Elias got on with his work while thinking about ideas of how to put the money to good use. Everyone in school congratulated him on his newfound wealth & how lucky he was. At recess Elias played with Kelly. They discussed how amazing it was to have such a large fortune.

"I can't begin to describe how fantastic it is that I've become wealthy. I have lots of plans to use my fortune for that'll help not just me & my family but also the rest of the community & other people who need financial support" said Elias.

"I'm glad that you're being careful & planning out your finances. Most kids would go on a massive spending spree with that kind of money. I can't wait to see what good deeds you perform" said Kelly.

As the school day progressed Elias continued planning out what to do with the fortune. At lunch he & his friends discussed what he was planning.

"Whatever it is that you have planned for your wealth I'm sure that you'll make a lot of good investments" said Ace.

"It's good to see that you're thinking ahead & not being impulsive. It's always important to have a financial plan" said Carlos.

"If I had that kind of money I'd probably use it for my daredevil career. I bet you guys would use it for your own endeavours too" said Danny.

"I want my fortune to be something everyone can benefit from. It's no fun having money if you spend it all on yourself" said Elias.

"There's a possibility that there are other fascinating discoveries hidden in this school that could bring wealth to whoever discovers them" said Katie.

"Maybe. For now, I'd say that yesterday's discovery is enough for us" said Kelly.

"I wonder why Lord Pokind would hide his fortune near this school" said Mayabella.

"Maybe he hid it in that passage before this place was built. That's the only explanation I can think of" said Ryder.

Throughout the rest of the school day Elias' financial plans continued to develop. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups were curious as to what Elias had planned for his wealth.

"I bet you have lots of ideas for how to spend your fortune Elias" said Chase.

"The possibilities are endless. $1,000,000,000 is a lot of money after all" said Marshall.

"It sure is. Whatever you do with the money is sure to be fantastic" said Rocky.

"Imagine all the pup treats we could buy with that kind of money. It'd be a dream come true" said Rubble.

"If I was that rich I'd feel like I could touch the sky. I couldn't imagine a more euphoric feeling" said Skye.

"Me either. Of course, money doesn't buy everything. Some things in life are priceless" said Zuma.

"That's correct. Friendship, love & family can't be bought. Those are priceless things that don't require money" said Elias.

Everyone went to the park & played together. All of them had a great time. As Angel, Elias & Kelly headed home they discussed Elias' financial plan.

"I bet you have lots of spectacular ideas for the fortune" said Angel.

"I sure do. My parents will be amazed by what I've thought of" said Elias.

"You'll do a great job planning out your finances. I just know it" said Kelly.

As Angel & Elias arrived home Ella & Ethan were waiting for them.

"Hi guys. The fortune is in your new bank account" said Ella.

"We'll discuss our plans after dinner" said Ethan.

"That's fine with me" said Elias.

Everyone proceeded to eat dinner. After they finished eating they sat in the lounge to discuss their plans for the fortune.

"Should I start by listing the ideas I have?" asked Elias.

"Go ahead" said Ella.

"OK perfect. I think it would be greedy & selfish of us to keep the money to ourselves. I think we should donate some of it to charity to help people in need. I also have ideas to hold monthly community events for Adventure Bay so that everyone can get together & have a great time" said Elias.

"So far I'm impressed. Those are great ideas" said Ethan.

"Have you thought about making investments?" asked Ella.

"Yes. I was thinking we invest some of the money into a recording company, a movie studio, an amusement park & so on. Obviously, we'd have to do 1 at a time. We'd be able to make more money to help those who are in need that way" said Ethan.

"Those are very ambitious investments. I'm impressed with the ideas you've come up with" said Ethan.

"Is there anything else you have in mind?" asked Ella.

"We can use some of the money for ourselves to do things like buying a nicer house, going on luxury vacations & having a few shopping sprees every so often. Those are all the ideas I've come up with so far" said Elias.

"Those are all wonderful ideas. It makes me happy to see that you've planned ahead & thought about what to do with the money" said Ethan.

"Me too. All your ideas are wonderful. There's no doubt that they'd help lots of people" said Angel.

"They sure would. Soon we'll be making dreams come true & giving others the support they need to get them through hard times" said Elias.

After finishing the discussion of their financial plan everyone settled down & watched TV. As Elias went to bed he thought about how great it would be to put his plan into action.

" _I can't wait to start using my fortune for everything I want to do. Everyone will be so proud of me for planning ahead & doing all kinds of great things for the community & those in need. I hope Lord Pokind is watching down on me with a smile feeling happy that I'm planning out my finances so well"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
